Double Date
by RinWinters
Summary: kid has had a crush on Chrona for a while but's too nervous to ask her out so Soul comes up with a way for them to get together. A double date! will Kid and Chrona finally get together or will they stay friends? Female Chrona. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Kid has had a crush on Chrona for a while, he didn't know what it was about her but every time he got near her his heart would start beating really fast and his palms would get sweaty. The only other two people who knew who he liked were his two partners, Liz and Patty. They tried many times to get him to ask her out but he always got scared and ran away, so now he was staring at her talking to Maka with a goofy look on his face.

"what are you staring at?"

Kid jumped at the voice behind him, whirling around he saw his two best friends giving him confused looks, Soul arched his eyebrow and repeated his question.

"What are you staring at?" he asked again.

"Ah, n-nothing." The shimigami stammered.

Black*star followed to where his gaze was focused on.

"He's staring at Maka and Chrona." The blue haired moron muttered an idiotic grin spreading across his face, "He likes one of them!"

"Maka?" Soul shot Kid a glare and leaned over, "I swear, if you're hitting on Maka I'll-!"

"I wasn't hitting on Maka!" Kid yelled trying to calm the scythe, "I was looking at-"A blush started to creep along his face.

"Well, who were you staring at?" Soul snapped, "And it better not be my girlfriend!"

"Didn't I say I wasn't?" Kid sighed.

"C'mon Kid! You can tell your god!" Black*star grinned.

Kid started to blush again, "C-Chrona."

"Chrona?" Soul looked surprised, "You like Chrona? Yesterday, didn't you say she was unsymmetrical?"

"Well y-yeah but how can you not like her? She's cute, sweet, cute," Kid started to stare off in to space as he listed all the likeable things about her.

"You said cute twice." Black*star pointed out.

"Exactly!" Kid yelled.

"Dude if you like her so much, then why don't you ask her out?" Soul asked.

"I've tried to but every time I'm about to ask I get scared and run away."

"Wimp." Black*star snorted.

"Hey! I'm not a wimp!" kid spat, "I just….. haven't found the right time to ask her yet."

Soul sighed and slumped in the seat next to the shimigami, he suddenly sat straight up.

"I've got it! Why don't you go on a double date with me and Maka!" He said.

Kid thought about it for a minute, "You know that would work, and it would be symmetrical!"

"Yea, sure." Soul muttered.

~X~

Kid nervously fiddled with his thumbs, he was outside the restaurant where he was having his double date with Soul, Maka, and…Chrona. Soul stood next to him waiting for the two girls, the scythe gave him a worried look.

"You ok? You look a little pale." He asked setting his hand on the shimigami's shoulder making him jump.

"Ye-yea." Kid murmured, "I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? Uncool Kid." Soul snorted.

Kid arched his eyebrow, "Weren't you nervous on your first date with Maka?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Hey guys!"

Soul and Kid turned to see Maka and Chrona standing in front of them. Instantly blush spread across Kid's face as the pink haired girl locked eyes with him, he felt the rest of the world melt away until him and Chrona were the only ones left. Someone tapped his shoulder, looking up he saw Soul giving him a look.

"Coming?" He asked.

~X~

Maka huffed as she watched Kid and Chrona nervously pick at their food, they hadn't said a word to each other. She turned to her own date to see the same annoyed look on his face as he glared at the two people sitting across from them. Maka grabbed Soul's shirt to yank him under the table, Soul gave out a surprised yelp.

"This isn't working!" She spat, "The whole reason of this double date was so Kid and Chrona would have the courage to talk to each other!"

"I know." Soul grumbled, "Well, what should we do?"

A mischievous smile spread across Maka's face, "I've got it!"

She leaned over so she could whisper her plan into Soul's ear.

~X~

Kid looked up at Chrona, she gently swiped her hair behind her ear.

'She's so cute!' he thought.

Maka sighed and clanked her fork and spoon together, instantly Soul doubled over.

"Arg! My stomach!" He yelled.

"Oh Soul! Whats wrong?" Maka lightly patted her partner's back.

"I think I'm getting sick!" Soul gasped.

"Then we should get you home!" Maka said already leading him to the door.

"W-wait!" Kid yelped, "What about the date?"

Oh you two will be fine!" Maka replied, "It's just you two! Alone. Without us. On a date. Together."

Soul lightly smacked her and nodded towards the door. Getting his message they quickly left leaving a very confused Kid and freaked out Chrona.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this." Chrona whimpered.

For the rest of the dinner they hardly talked and ate in silence. When the date was over Chrona stood up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Kid called making her turn around, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Chrona gave him a small smile, "S-sure."

They walked out into the frigid air, Chrona slightly shivered and Kid wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. She smiled and started to lean on him, the shimigami unconsciously wrapped his arm around her. Once they got to the school, Chrona turned around to face him.

"Thanks for walking me home." She shyly said.

"It was noth-" Something pushed his head towards Chrona's making him smash his lips on to hers.

They stood there for a while with wide eyes before Chrona's fluttered close. Once they pulled apart Kid scratched the back of his head.

"uhh.." He was interrupted as Ragnorok came out of Chrona's back.

"It was agonizing watching you two!" He screamed, "Do you know how long you two have been hung over each other? I had to make you two kiss!"

They both blushed; Ragnorok leaned over to glare at Kid.

"You going to ask her to be your girlfriend or what?" He snapped.

Kid's gaze shifted to Chrona, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and hugged her back.

'Best date ever!' Kid smirked.

**This was my first KidxChrona story so be nice! It's also for Neko and guess what? She might turn this into a manga! I'll put up the link when she puts the first chap up. Review!**


End file.
